


A Very Good Morning

by magickmoons



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Dialogue-Only, Humor, Morning After, Other, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after... was a long time coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> written for a dialogue-only challenge at writerverse.

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

"So..."

"Yeah."

"So, we..."

"We really did."

...

...

"It was... nice."

"Nice?"

"Well, maybe more than nice."

"How much more?"

"God, like your ego needs more stroking!"

"Well, maybe not my ego, but I can think of another part of me that wouldn't mind some stroking."

"You're insatiable."

"We're got nearly a decade of foreplay behind us. Oh, yeah, just like that. Ohhh...It's going to take more than a night to satisfy me."

"That's really good to hear. Because I have, as you noted, almost 10 years of fantasies that I can't wait to compare to reality."

"Mmmmm... Like what?"

"Like... do you like it when I do this?"

"Oh god! Yeeees... Don't. Stop."

...

"Hey, I said, 'don't stop.'"

"Look at me. I promise you, now that I've got you, I will never stop. I love you."

"I've always loved you. Now to get back to what we were doing..."

"Ahhhhh... you sentimental fool."


End file.
